All Part of the Act
by smileyniley487
Summary: A series of Hannah Montana episodes in which the casting directors and writers of Hannah Montana decide to hire Nick Lucas from the show JONAS as Miley’s Stewart’s permanent love interest on her show. xNILEYx some xLoliverX. Please read and review!
1. Proms Are Overrated: Part One

**All Part of the Act**

**smileyniley487**

Summary: A series of Hannah Montana episodes in which the casting directors and writers of Hannah Montana decide to hire Nick Lucas (from the show JONAS) as Miley's Stewart's permanent love interest on her show. xNILEYx some xLoliverX. LEGAL

* * *

Proms Are Overrated - Part One

Since the word 'prom' was created, so were girl's dreams of designer dresses and dazzling jewelry, of expensive shoes, perfect hair and… drop dead gorgeous dates.

Tonight, was the night of nights - tonight was prom night. And I was playing by all the rules necessary for a perfect prom: I had a beautiful purple lace dress; my makeup rivaled Paris Hilton's, my hair was silkier than satin and my shoes were designer labeled…

So you guessed it. I just didn't have a drop dead gorgeous date. In fact, I didn't have a date at all. I was Hannah Montana for crying out loud! I bet she could have easily gotten a date. I reminded to tell her how much I hated her for that the next time we had a heart to heart.

I guessed, in freshman year, I always figured I'd end up going with my best friend Oliver. Except now he was dating my other best friend Lilly. They felt sorry for me but refused to let me stay at home. They arranged for a limo to pick me up from my house. My brother Jackson had tried to make fun of me: "Aw, look at you! All dressed up and nowhere to go!" And then the fanciest of cars arrived and had picked up me, plain old Miley Stewart, and not Hannah for a change, from our front door. The look of surprise on Jackson's face was hilarious!

But even that wasn't enough to forget that I was riding in that car all alone.

When I arrived, I was scared that I had come too early because I couldn't find my friends anywhere. Lilly had told me that she would be wearing red, but so many other girls were wearing the exact same color, that I had no idea where she was.

When I did find her, I wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't been standing with Oliver. He looked really neat but Lilly was absolutely stunning.

"Hey you guys! I'm so glad I found you! You both look totally awesome!"

"So do you!" Lilly smiled, "And we have a surprise for you. We got you a little present. Okay Ollie-pop hand it over."

Oliver took out a small box from inside his jacket pocket. "This idea was Lilly's." Confused I took the package and looked inside - the box held a floral corsage. She wanted Oliver to be my date as well?

"Actually," Lilly admitted, "It's really because you're my best friend, and I know Oliver is your best friend too, and best friends share right?"

"Lilly," I whispered, "You don't have to share your date with me."

"But this is prom night!" she insisted, (as if I needed any reminding). "And this isn't just _any_ date. It's with my little widdle cutsie-ootsie Ollie-pop."

She and Oliver then proceeded to rub their noses together and be all icky. I rolled my eyes, "Cutsie-ootsie?" I asked.

"I know," Oliver chimed, "Isn't my Lilly-pop just so creative?"

Lilly turned to me, "Here, if it makes you feel better, _I'll_ put your corsage on. Then I can be Ollie's date date. And you can be my best friend date!"

I held out my arm, and she put it on. "Come on!" Lilly enthused, "Let's go dance!"

Ironically, the first song to play was a song of Hannah's: _Let's Dance._ I hadn't known what the playlist was, so hearing the song on set surprised me.

The songs kept changing, all live and upbeat. I was having so much fun dancing with my friends, I had forgotten completely about what the "slow songs" would do…

When they started, I was too embarrassed to continue dancing with my friends. They had done enough for me by getting me to come in the first place. I'm sure they'd want to spend a little time alone now.

Oliver and Lilly wanted me to stay on the dance floor but it was too awkward. "Look guys, you'll thank me for this later. I promise."

I gave them my best smile, sighed, and headed off to a table by myself. Suddenly, with all the food staring at me, I was so hungry. I picked up a huge chicken drumstick and ripped out a huge chunk of it with my teeth, stuffing it into my mouth. I didn't think anyone was watching. Besides they all seemed to be on the dance floor, star-crossed eyes with one another.

"Someone looks like they're enjoying their dinner."

I turned around in mid-bite to see who was talking to me and there stood a really familiar looking boy with crown curly hair and the most adorable face I had ever seen…

"You!" I remembered, "What are you doing here?"

It was one of the Lucas boys from the band Jonas. They didn't go to school here… and then I remembered the last time I had seen him - I had been Hannah and _not_ Miley!!

"Hmmm, that's not among the usual questions I always get asked by from fans," he said. I refused to comment.

"I didn't realize how awesome the food was," he laughed, staring at my vacant expression and I realized my face was still full of chicken.

"Sorry," I apologized, swallowing fast, "I didn't recognize you; you just happened to look like someone else I know. "You're that guy from Jonas right?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'm Nick and I'm in town with my brothers for a while. I got word of your school's prom and the most amazing thing about this, is that the most beautiful girl here doesn't have a date, and is in the room stuffing her face with chicken."

"I do so have a date!" I said, totally overlooking the 'beautiful' comment. I showed him the corsage that Lilly had given me - he didn't have to know she was a girl or my BFF. His gentle hand took mine but something about the corsage caught his eye and his face broadened into a smile.

"What's so funny?" I asked. My corsage was awesome and legit - and he had no reason to laugh at its awesomeness!

"Nothing - it's just that I'm sure _Lilly_ is an amazing guy…"

Huh? What was he on about?

"She's not a guy, she's my best friend! And how do you know her name?"

His eyes flickered down to my hand and I quickly looked down at the corsage that endowed it. Lilly had inscribed a little obvious note on the ribbon: _Love Lilly BFF4EVA! _

Oh. So _that's_ how he knew.

Great.

"Fine!" I said, "So I don't have a date! What do you want anyway?"

"For starters - your name would be nice."

"Oh," I blushed. Again, _Hannah_ had met him, not _Miley_. I told him my name.

"Okay - Miley - would you like to dance."

"Say what?!"

He took in a deep breath, "I came here to your table to ask you - if you would like, that is - to dance. With me?"

He held out his hand and I had to take it. I only hoped that he wouldn't feel me tremble as we walked onto the dance floor.

"I told you," he said, "You're the most beautiful girl in the room - even when your mouth is stuffed with chicken."

I suppressed a smile, "Okay, you can stop bringing that up now!"

He took my hand in his and placed the other around my waist. Thank God I was wearing that much makeup. His smell put me in a daze. It was so comforting, so safe. My dreams of the perfect prom were coming true because now I finally had the most perfect ingredient of all: the most drop dead gorgeous date. He was staring at me deeply and I tried not to ruin the moment.

"You know," he said, "You sorta remind me of Hannah."

Uh-Oh. Not so good.

I smiled, trying to act casual, "Who's that? Your ex-girlfriend?"

He shook his head, "No. I meant Hannah Montana."

"Really?" I asked, again trying with the whole casual thing, which was now bordering on intense nervousness, "_How_ exactly do I remind you of her?"

"Your eyes," he said, "You've got the most amazing eyes. They look just like Hannah's. They're the same shape and color…"

"Are you sure?" I asked. "No one's ever really said that to me before."

I'm such a liar.

"Anyway I'm pretty sure Hannah's eyes are light blue." I countered, trying to put doubt in his mind.

He shook his head again, "I don't think so, you see I sorta had this crush on her when we were recording together once, and I definitely remember what color her eyes were. I kinda have this superpower memory when it comes to people's eyes. And I can tell you right now, I won't be forgetting yours anytime soon either."

W-o-w! That was all I could think. He was such a romantic… but it was time to steer the conversation away from him finding out my alter-identity.

"So you still crushing on her now?" I asked, trying desperately not to care. If he wanted Hannah and me, I knew it sounded silly, but it would be more than I could bear to hear.

"No," he answered, "I have a new crush. And I'm starting to really hope that she likes me too."

A smile came to my lips, "I see… Does this crush have a name?"

He paused for a fraction of a second and then his face came closer to mine and he whispered, "I think I can give you a pretty good idea of who she is…"

I felt his face come closer to mine, his sweet warm breath on my lips. I closed my eyes, ready to embrace him…

* * *

**A/N: So…? Will they kiss or not?! Please read and review!! If I get enough feedback I'll submit the next chapter even sooner! (I've already written most of it!)**

**I love Miley Cyrus and her TV show Hannah Montana and this is like my tribute to it with an extra character who'd I love to imagine is a permanent part of the show as her love interest. Most of the chapters are going to revolve around Hannah episodes with Miley Stewart's boyfriend Nick Lucas, from the TV show JONAS.(Keeping it legal, no real last names used!) I was also thinking that in later chapters Miley Stewart would appear on JONAS and maybe even write from Nick's POV. **

**Please, if you are as excited about this story as I am, please read and review!! It would mean so much to me and it will do you a favor too, 'cause they really speed up the updates!**


	2. Proms Are Overrated: Part Two

All Part of the Act

Summary: A series of Hannah Montana episodes in which the casting directors and writers of Hannah Montana decide to hire Nick Lucas (from the show JONAS) as Miley's Stewart's permanent love interest on her show. xNILEYx some xLoliverX. LEGAL

**A/N: In just under forty-eight hours I've received a bajillion emails alerting me as to how many of you have added me to your alert list and I know it's such a simple two words but THANK YOU. It means a lot =) I hope you will all continue to read this. I've been watching Hannah Montana non-stop to get this fic as close to the show as I can. LOL like I need a reason to watch Hannah Montana.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Mayniac**** for her awesomeness and her sweet and inspiring review. U ROCK. (I hope I didn't scare you with my reenactment of 'See You Again'… lol) No srzly, she's awesome!! **

Proms Are Overrated - Part Two

Previously…

"_So you still crushing on her now?" I asked, trying desperately not to care. If he wanted Hannah and not me, I knew it sounded silly, but it would be more than I could bear to hear._

"_No," he answered, "I have a new crush. And I'm starting to really hope that she likes me too."_

_A smile came to my lips, "I see… Does this crush have a name?"_

_He paused for a fraction of a second and then his face came closer to mine and he whispered, "I think I can give you a pretty good idea of who she is…"_

_I felt his face come closer to mine, his sweet warm breath on my lips. I closed my eyes, ready to embrace him…_

And then the music burst out into a rendition of the Macarena. I cringed with frustration. Nick was trying hard to suppress a smile but didn't look ready to dance to it.

Suddenly I was hit in the back of my head by one of the kids dancing. I turned around ready to give it to them, and saw Lilly and Oliver grooving to the beat.

"Hey _guys_," I said through gritted teeth.

"Miley!" Oliver exclaimed, "You're totally facing the wrong way!"

I realized the only way I would be able to talk to them is if I macarena-ed my way through it. I turned to Nick but he shrugged and stepped back.

"What are the odds that the boy doesn't know the Macarena?" I thought aloud.

"Miley," Lily giggled, "Why does your man-friend look exactly like Nick of Jonas?"

Oliver, catching on, stopped dancing, causing Lilly to crash into him. She started to complain but Oliver only had eyes for Nick.

"That's because he _is_ Nick of Jonas!!!"

Lilly squealed, "JONAS BROTHER!!!!"

The music immediately stopped and the lights turned on, but even then, it still felt like there was a spotlight on Nick. I could feel the ground vibrate. I knew the signals. The mob was getting ready to charge…

"Wait - no - I can explain!" he started to say.

Suddenly, in that split second, I knew what I had to do. If it was Hannah standing there… I'd know what I want…

And so I stood right in front of him. "STOOOOOOOOOPP!!!!!" I yelled. Silence. And then - I don't know _where _he got it from but Oliver swiftly placed a cop hat on my head.

"A whistle would have been more appropriate," I muttered, "But thank you!"

"This man is NOT Nick of Jonas!" I said officially. "He is just a guy related in the smallest possible way to a friend of a friend… of a relative… of the family. His name is… Rick! Rick of Jonai!"

The crowd moved their eyes from me to Nick. I quickly muttered in his ear, "Your turn, Jo'Bro - They're all yours."

He paused, struggling with what to say, but it soon came to him. "Here me fellow teens… I am Jonai because me is a fan… of the war, in the stars and… may the force be. With. You."

I shut my eyes. He did _not_ just say that. I turned to Oliver and Lilly gesturing for their support. Suddenly Oliver sniffed. Sniffed as if he was on the verge of crying and then he started clapping very loudly. Lilly swiftly caught on and started clapping too. I simply shrugged and followed suit.

Oliver came out from the crowd and held Nick's hand throwing their arms in the air as the whole grade started applauding. "NICK OF JONAI, EVERYONE! Nick of Jonai!!" Oliver yelled.

"RICK!" I corrected, "He means RICK." I fake laughed, "Okay move along, move along people, nothing to see here!"

Oliver gave me a puzzling look, "You know that _is_ just a hat Miley. It doesn't really make you a cop - moments gone, okay?."

"Oh but it looks sooo real on me!" He wasn't buying it. I sighed and gave it back to him.

"Phew," Nick whispered, "That was soooo close."

"You mean you _really_ _are_ Nick of Jonas?" Lilly squealed in delight again, but much quieter this time. Nick looked to me for support, not sure whether he could admit the truth.

"It's all right. You can tell her. She's usually good at keeping other's people secret pop star identities."

She sunk her head, "Okay, sorry I ratted you out."

"Me too," apologized Oliver.

"Hey," Nick shrugged, "It's cool. I'm totally used to it. Our fans are crazy back home too." He shuddered as if remembering a rather crazy experience, "Thanks for having my back out there, Miley."

Oliver put his arm around Lilly, "Looks like they're getting ready to wrap everything up. Are you catching a ride back with us Miles?"

Before I could answer, Nick interrupted, "Wait!" he said. Then he turned to me, "Before you make up your mind to go home with your friends I was wondering if you'd like to get out of here for a while?"

"Cute Jonas say what?!"

"Miley!" Lilly insisted, "FYI. This is what one says when they usually ask someone on a date."

"Awwww, thanks Lilly but I sorta already figured that out, okay?"

She shrugged, "Whatever. Still think proms are overrated?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

Nick's cell went off and he glance towards the exit. "Er - Miley - you coming with?"

I turned to Lilly and she nodded.

"Sure," I told Nick and took his hand, "See you guys."

As I headed out of the school, hand in hand with Nick, there was something I couldn't quite comprehend. It wasn't the fact that I was with one of the most gorgeous guys ever - although that would take some getting used to. It was the fact that he didn't need a 'Hannah' to hide behind to cope with stardom.

"How do you do it?" I asked, a moment before realizing he had no idea what I was talking about. "I mean how do you manage to be in like one of the most famous bands ever and lead a normal life at the same time? Don't people treat you differently?"

He nodded, "You get the occasional enthusiasts. But mostly, kids just get used to it. You should come to my school, Horace Mantis Academy, and I could show you what I mean."

"You mean they actually get used to it? How long did that take? Years?"

He laughed, "Actually, it was more like a week or so. And with frequent class to class trips with The Big Man."

"The Big Man?" I giggled.

"He's our bodyguard," Nick said.

"I could never do that," I sighed, "Be caught with my bodyguard escorting me to classes. It would feel so weird. Everyone would treat me differently." Oh no. I slipped up! "I mean, not that I have a bodyguard or anything but if I did I would totally rather just pray for everything to be normal."

Nick sighed. _Phew_, _that was close_ I thought. He placed a hand on my cheek and brought my chin up closer to his face, stroking his free fingers on his other hand through my hair.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question. What did you mean when you said Lilly's usually good at keeping pop-stars identities? Who else does she know that's famous?"

"Hannah Montana," I blurted out, "Yeah she's really tight with Hannah. But she always good at keeping Hannah's secrets."

"Really?" Nick smiled, "How do you know that?"

"Well, I don't like to brag or anything but - you could say I'm sorta tight with Hannah too."

He seemed confused, "And yet when I mentioned that you reminded me of her, you had no idea who she was."

Uh-oh. My mouth opened and closed haphazardly as I tried to come up with an excuse but he didn't seem to mind my stuttering bewilderment.

"It's okay," he smiled, whispering softly and staring deeply into my eyes, "Your secret's safe with me… Hannah Montana."

*

**Okay, cliffie, right? sorry it was just the right avenue for the story =) **

**also a super super mention to ****b(dot)inoriginality**** . She is like my favorite all-time ffic author ever. I had to write dot like that [(dot)] because her name would get cut off otherwise. (In case you didn't get it there's an actual dot in between her username). If you love Niley, you HAVE to check out her profile!! Or got to my favorites - it's in there too.**

**I'm currently working on another Niley ffic which I hope to have posted soon. So look out for it =)**

**And as always - please review!!!!**


	3. When Hannah Met Horace

All Part of the Act

Summary: A series of Hannah Montana episodes in which the casting directors and writers of Hannah Montana decide to hire Nick Lucas (from the show JONAS) as Miley's Stewart's permanent love interest on her show. xNILEYx some xLoliverX. LEGAL

**A/N: During the week, it's a little harder to update 'cos I have school and homework and stuff. I try to work on this story in the evenings when I'm free but I only get to read stories on the weekend when I have nothing to do. So if you find that I haven't reviewed your story in a while, I'm super sorry, I will be looking at it on the weekend for sure. And if you haven't seen me update in a couple of days it's because I'm at school but I'm still totally working on the story.**

**Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed. My story shot straight up from four reviews to twelve in forty-eight hours!! And the alerts list is off the roof!! Thanks guys! I hope all my chapters will encourage you to read and review =)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****NileyRules**** who is actually one of my favorite authors and who finds the time to review my story. Check out her profile, you'd be sad if you didn't!**

When Hannah Met Horace

Previously on _Hannah Montana_:

"_Now it's my turn to ask you a question. What did you mean when you said Lilly's usually good at keeping pop-stars identities? Who else does she know that's famous?"_

"_Hannah Montana," I blurted out, "Yeah she's really tight with Hannah. But she always good at keeping Hannah's secrets."_

"_Really?" Nick smiled, "How do you know that?"_

"_Well, I don't like to brag or anything but - you could say I'm sorta tight with Hannah too."_

_He seemed confused, "And yet when I mentioned that you reminded me of her, you had no idea who she was."_

_Uh-oh. My mouth opened and closed haphazardly as I tried to come up with an excuse but he didn't seem to mind my stuttering bewilderment._

"_It's okay," he smiled, whispering softly and staring deeply into my eyes, "Your secret's safe with me… Hannah Montana."_

_What_ did he just call me? "I'm sorry..." I mumbled, "Did you just mistake me for Hannah?"

"Mistake?" he smiled, "I don't think so. Miley... you think you can wear a pair of sunglasses and hide under a blonde wig and I'll forget that _you're_ the most beautiful girl in the world?"

I just looked at him. He _knew_ my secret. No one had told him. He had figured it out all on his own. "How did you know?" I whispered.

"Miley…" he whispered back, "I've got excellent eye color memory - remember?"

I let go of him. How did prom night turn into this?! "I can't do this… I have to go."

I started to walk back to the school… Lilly… Oliver… maybe they were still here. They would understand why I couldn't go with Nick. I could feel the mascara running down my face.

"MILEY!" Nick called, and I could hear him coming for me. I started to walk faster.

"Miley!!" He yelled again, "What's the big deal? You asked me how I did it? How do I lead a normal life and still concentrate on JONAS? Here's your chance to find out. Let Hannah come to Horace Mantis and you'll see for yourself."

I stopped walking. What he was saying was ridiculous. The media would _never _let it go. There would be press _everywhere. _Following us from class to class. I'd have to bring in my bodyguard and everything. Just wait till they found out Hannah was crushing on the youngest JONAS brother… Nick would have to call The Big Man to escort him everywhere to. And it'd mean I'd have to be Hannah 24/7. Would that mean I would forget about being myself? No matter what, Daddy had always reminded me to be true to myself. How could I do that if I was constantly Hannah? And the scariest thing… what if no one liked me for me? What if they only liked me _because _I was Hannah?

On the other hand… it would be soooooooooo awesome to find Hannah Montanaliving*gasp* a _normal _life. A sentence I thought I'd never construct in my lifetime. I'd be paired up with the cutest, most romantic, funny and sensitive guys ever… and maybe Hannah and Nick would - I don't know - hit it off. And he'd know the most important truth of all… He'd know who I really was.

Nick opened his arms wide and I jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Nick?" I whispered, "Hannah's eyes aren't _really_ blue…"

*

"Let me get this straight," Lilly said as she paced up and down in my room, "If you got to Horace Mantis with Nick, as Hannah Montana, won't it that mean that Miley Stewart won't be going to school with us?"

She gestured towards herself and Oliver and I looked away and nodded. "It'll still be the same." I promised. "You guys will still be Hannah's best friends - and Miley's."

"Oh you bet it'll still be the same!" Oliver agreed, "Because Lola and Mike will be going with you."

"Yeah!" Lilly said, "We're going with you… wait - we're going too?" She looked at Oliver suddenly. Apparently, this had been one of his more spontaneous ideas.

"Miley," Oliver said "You said it yourself - we're Hannah's best friends. And we're yours too. What kind of friends would we be if we let you do this by yourself?"

I couldn't help but smile and be grateful. "Awww guys, come here, group hug!!!"

As the three of us embraced, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled.

It was Jackson. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a big picture of my face on it that said "Farewell Miley." Oh, and he was crying.

"What do you want?" I asked, not buying it. "I can't imagine that _you'd_ be upset that I'm leaving."

"I'm n-n-not u-upset!" he said, wailing like a big baby, "I'm just s-s-so h-ha-happy!!" And then he started blabbering even more.

"Aww it's alright," Oliver said and patted him on the back. Lilly gave him an evil stare and he let go of Jackson immediately.

"Oh! There y'all are!" Daddy said, as he too came in the room, "Jackson, I almost forgot to tell you. Rico called earlier to say he's moved on to bigger and better things."

"ALLELUIA!" Jackson yelled, almost touching the roof of my room, and forgetting all about his 'happy crying.' "I'm finally free!"

"Now hold on there!" added Daddy, "When I said Rico told me to let you know he's moving on to bigger and better things, I meant you're moving right on up there with him. He's taking over the cafeteria at Horace Mantis."

"DADDY!" Jackson and I yelled in unison.

"Now don't you two worry about a thing," Daddy smiled, "Your old man'll still be here to care of the house and all. And you can definitely count on me dropping in on y'all too."

Jackson fainted. Everything else resumed normal pace. Lilly and Oliver put on a Jonas CD and were dancing in excitement.

I stared into the mirror.

_Goodbye Miley._

*

"MILEY!" Daddy yelled the next morning. "Your ride is here."

"Just give me a minute!!" I yelled. I was staring at the mirror again. I was all Hannah-fied. I just hadn't put my wig on yet…

I took a deep sigh and placed it on. _Here goes nothing._

When I got downstairs Lola and Mike were waiting for me - and at the door stood Nick Lucas - and he was wearing a school uniform.

"You guys aren't dressed yet?" he asked. "We gotta leave for school now or we'll be late."

"We have to wear a uniform?" Lilly asked.

"Oh dude that is so not cool," Oliver added, impersonating his best gangster image.

"Okay, I think I know how to fix this. Miley, Lilly, Oliver - meet Stella."

Through the doorway came a girl who reminded me of Maddie from the Tipton. Her hair was blonde and curly and she had the biggest smile on her face - and a tape measure.

"We could probably do this in the car," she said, "This shouldn't take that much time…"

Lilly and Oliver got into the limo, enthused as ever. I could hear Lilly squeal as she was reintroduced to Kevin and Joe Lucas.

I turned to Daddy and gave him a big hug. "Remember darling," he said, "Always be true to yourself."

When we reached Horace Mantis Academy, Nick and Kevin were the first to get out of the car. Lilly and Oliver gave each other a quick hug and followed.

"Are you ready… Hannah?" Nick asked, extending his hand. I took it and followed him out.

"You can open your eyes," Nick teased. So I did, ready for the flashes, the bright lights, the screaming…

It never came.

"Let's go inside," Nick suggested and took my hand and led me in the building.

Inside was different. People were used to the Jonas Brothers - but they hadn't gotten over the fact that Hannah was in the house.

A pretty long dark haired girl who had been talking to Stella really fast, fainted when she saw me. A lot of people just stared. A couple of guys pointed and gasped, some offered to carry my bag, and another asked me for my autograph… and then the weirdest thing happened…

"Oh my God - is Hannah Montana going out with Nick Lucas?"

The hall went quiet. Everyone stared from me to Nick, and then at our intertwined hands.

"Yes," Nick shrugged, "Hannah's my girlfriend. Anyone's who got a problem with that can talk to me about it. Any takers?"

And just like that - the crowd dispersed.

"Wow," I said, "How did you do that?"

Nick opened his mouth to answer, but Stella's friend - Macy - suddenly shot up as if she hadn't fainted at all. "Oh my God. I just thought I saw Hannah Montana here at Horace Academy and she was holding hands with Nick Lucas but haha I've got such a big imagination and…"

I tapped her on the back and she turned around, "Hi?" I said. Bad idea. Macy fainted again. "Oops."

"Don't worry!" Stella chimed. "She's always like that. Just ask Nick. Your boyfriend. So tell me all about him. What is it that you really love about his extraordinary talent and gorgeous composure?"

"Stella!" Nick said.

"Excuse me," she smiled and immediately tended to Macy.

Meanwhile, Joe and Lilly were becoming fast friends, "Your hair is so exceptionally purple. How do you get it like that?"

"Oh she was born with it," Oliver answered, as he put an arm around her.

"I knew it!" Kevin said, "Your mom's hair is blue and your dad's hair is red and blue and red make - "

"Purple!" Joe answered, "Kevin - you're a genius!"

"Hannah?" Nick asked, "We're rehearsing after school. Did you wanna come over to my house and watch us perform?"

Joe laughed, "Yeah, you've suddenly become Nick's biggest inspiration."

Nick nudged him. "So what do you think?"

I nodded, "I'd love to come."

"Cool - and you meet my family - they'll love that. Especially my little brother Frankie. He's gonna be so excited when he meets you. You should have seen him last time he heard we recorded 'We Got The Party."

"Wait," Lilly asked desperately, "We're coming too right? Oh my God, the actual inside, of an actual JONAS recording studio."

"Sure," Nick said, "I bet Hannah would love that."

"You know it's really nice being with someone who's in the same position as me." I told Nick and I was really excited.

_I really think this is going to work out - and I can't wait. _

**A/N: **

**Okay - I really need a HUGE favor from you guys!!! When you review - and please review it's the only thing keeping this story going - can you guys please, please tell me what you want to see happen in this story in later chapters??? Do you want a chapter from Nicks POV? Do you want him to go to Miley's school and be Miley's boyfriend instead of her having to hide behind Hannah all the time? Any ideas you guys have, let me know! Remember, I'm keeping this really close to the TV shows Hannah Montana and JONAS so that it feels like something you could watch on TV. Ultimately, this story is ALL for you so tell me what you'd like to see happen! I'd really appreciate any ideas you guys could come up with so leave it in the reviews (which have been sooo awesome) or PM me!! Thanks in advance guys!!**

**~ smileyniley487**


	4. Double Trouble

All Part of the Act

Summary: A series of Hannah Montana episodes in which the casting directors and writers of Hannah Montana decide to hire Nick Lucas (from the show JONAS) as Miley's Stewart's permanent love interest on her show. xNILEYx some xLoliverX. LEGAL

**A/N: I honestly don't know why I stopped writing this story. All I can say is that I'm super sorry. If there's anyone out there who still wants to read this, I'll be forever grateful. I finished up school and got a fulltime job and am not planning on studying again for the next couple of years. So I guess a lot has happened between then and now.**

**There is no real explanation for my absence; I guess I resented my computer for all the late nights it spent with me while I slaved away doing assignments and preparing for exams. But I'm back and while I can't promise that work won't get in the way - cos most likely it will – in the interim I would like to keep writing-- if you want to keep reading that is. And if you are all gone, I'll continue to write the story for me anyways ;) I deserve that lol Writing is an excellent break from the world.**

**I'll continue to stick to **_**Hannah Montana & the JONAS **_**script as much as possible and try to make it as comedic as the shows but I've never really found myself that funny so apologies.**

Double Trouble

Previously on _Hannah Montana:_

"_Cool - and you can meet the rest of my family," smiled Nick "They'll love that. Especially my little brother Frankie. He's gonna be so excited when he meets you. You should have seen him last time when he heard we recorded 'We Got The Party' with you."_

"_Wait," Lilly asked desperately, "We're coming too right? Oh my God, the actual inside, of an actual JONAS recording studio."_

"_Sure," Nick said, "I bet Hannah would love that."_

"_You know it's really nice being with someone who's in the same position as me." I told Nick and I was really excited. _

I really think this is going to work out_, I thought - _and I can't wait.

~.~

Lilly was singing in a really low forbidding voice over the other end of the phone, "Dum de dumdee dum dum."

I hated it when she did that. It meant one thing and one thing alone…

"Oh no," I fretted, "That's the code for bad news, right? You only use that tone and horrible singing when it isn't good news!"

"Excuse me?!" Lilly gasped, "I resent that!"

I snorted, "Lilly! I've told you to stop using words that make you sound like you belonged in the 1920's! And c'mon, I'm not taking a dig at you either. There's a bright side to this… you may never be one of Hannah's backup singers but you'll never be worse than Macy Misa either."

I heard my best friend giggle and knew our banter was over; after walking in on one of Macy's practice sessions we were ready to take on King Kong in arm wrestling.

"Too true!" Lilly joked, "Anyways, you're right. I'm about to give you news you probably don't want to hear."

"As long as you tell me they're not changing Hannah's wig to a synthetic I can't breathe in, I can live with it."

There was a slight pause, "Oh trust me," Lilly replied, "even if I told you they were shaving you bald and permanently gluing a toxic toned hideously smelling used synthetic wig to your scalp, this would still be more horrible news."

"That bad, eh?" I asked, "All right, out with it, what don't I want to hear?"

Lilly sighed, "Okay… what's shiny and stupid and goes, 'Ooooooooh?'

Lilly had said that last part too perfectly that it was kinda scary how accurate it was, "Amber and Ashley!" I replied almost immediately, "What are they up to now?"

"Well it's not so much about what they're _doing_, it's about where they're going. You know how we've always told people that Hannah's been homeschooled? It's really big news that she's in school now, and you know how rich they are… remember that time they got their dad's to chip in for charity so they could win that shopping spree? Anyway, point being, they're coming to Horace Mantis."

"Say what?!" I asked; there was no way I could have heard correctly, there just wasn't.

"You heard me, Miley, they're coming to Horace. Word on the street is they're starting tomorrow."

"Oh sweet niblets!!" I said, suddenly remembering, "They're huge fans of Hannah's! I'm going to have to be, like, _nice_ to them! How am I ever supposed to make real friends at my new school if they're only going to like me because I'm a rock star like those two?"

"Look," Lilly said quietly, "I know I won't ever really know the world the way you see it through your eyes, but I think it's time you take some amazing comfort from that wonderfully cute boyfriend of yours and the rest of the JB's. His only real friends at Horace Mantis are his brothers and Stella, who I'm pretty sure has been around the family since they were small and is a family friend anyway. Apart from Macy, who is a super-obsessed fan and probably only got to talk to them in the first place through her friendship with Stella, the boys don't really have anyone else who's that close to them. They've got other close friends - but they don't go to their school - and the guys make sure the friendships with those kids stay most important. So now I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told you when you worried about this last time: you've got me and Oliver, and now Nick and his wonderful bros, Stella and the ever-so-slightly-crazy Macy – do you really _need_ anyone else?"

I sighed, "No, of course not. You're right. I don't need anyone else. And Nick's probably right too, everyone will get so used to me being around, I'll only have to worry about the people that matter!"

"Good!" Lilly smiled, "You're making excellent progress! I can see here now that my work as your best friend is done for the evening! Now, if you excuse me, I promised to call Oliver too and he's actually been on call-waiting so—"

"Oh yeah of course, I understand!" I interrupted quickly without wanting to be awkward, "I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone after Lilly had promptly said bye, and collapsed on my bed. I was thinking of going to sleep soon—I had to get up at least an hour or so earlier every day so I could my Hannah gear on before school. Not cool. I was 15. I needed my beauty sleep.

~.~

"MILEY!!" Daddy yelled from downstairs the next morning, "Your limo is here!! Miley?? MILEY!!"

I rushed downstairs in the Horace uniform that Stella had custom made especially for Hannah. It was clear bling-a-licking good and I loved it. It was so totally Hannah and Stella had perfected it nicely. I had to remember to schedule a reminder down to ask her if she'd be interested in making any of Hannah's outfits. Her uniforms for the Jo'Bros were also pure ingenious. Nick looked incredibly handsome in whatever Stella-approved outfit he wore, and, while I had no doubt that he had style, I knew his fashion flair had something to do with her input.

"MILEY!! Hurry up!!"

Before I sped out the door, I made it a point to quickly kiss Daddy on the cheek before I gave him a small reminder, "Dad, I love you, but you gotta start being more careful when you call me Miley, I have a feeling we'll be in a sticky situation if I walk out as Hannah and the neighbors report that they've heard you calling me Miley. We'll have to think of excuses to keep 'em quiet. And let's face it--do you really want to waste your time doing that?"

"No of course not, you're right, so no worries bud, I'll be more careful…" He trailed off and I knew he hadn't finished what he really wanted to say yet, "…_or_ I could just use the same '_excuse'_ I tell people when they ask me why I'm calling you Miley when your real name is Chloe."

Chloe… it struck a vaguely familiar chord-- ah yes, it was written on my birth certificate, it was the name Mom had given me, and although it was my legal name, it had never quite stuck. I was so used to Miley, I had forgotten all about it, and I could feel I was getting closer to the point Daddy was trying to make.

"Chloe," Daddy whispered, and whispered sarcastically because he was making a point and wanted me to know it, "You know you've always been my smiley-miley. My pet name for you won't change no matter which pop star you decide to wake up as tomorrow morning. And sure the neighbors may hear me call you Miley instead of Hannah, and they can gossip all they want about it, to whoever they want to about it, but when they finally pluck up the courage to ask me why I'm calling you Miley, no one can say nothing about a father who's had a pet name for his baby girl since they signed 'Hannah' on his daughter's birth certificate."

I hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, Daddy. And yes, I know, I have to remember, Hannah or not, I gotta be true to myself, right?"

He sighed, smiling, "Well, if I die tomorrow, at least I die knowing I taught you kids' one thing." I nudged him lightly and headed off to join Lilly and Oliver in the JONAS limo.

~.~

In the limo, I very quickly kissed Nick; in front of his brothers and my best friends I had no doubt my blush would go deeper, and as I was already wearing some, I didn't want to look like I could be renamed 'Hannah 'Tomato' Montana'.

"Ooooh, Nick and Hannah, sitting in a tree," Joe began to sing.

"Seriously, Joseph," Frankie observed, "Even I'm not that immature—and I'm only eight."

Joe ruffled Frankie's hair messily in response and I mouthed a silent thank you to the Bonus Jonas.

"You okay?" Nick asked me quietly, "You look great by the way, wearing trademark Stella."

"Thanks," I gushed, "And yeah, I am feeling a bit weird. You're not going to believe this, but both _the_ queen-bees from my old school who hated me and Lil, who incidentally are also huge fans of Hannah's, found out I'm going to school here, and have convinced their incredibly rich daddies to have them transferred here too because of it. They're starting at Horace, today."

"Ah, I see," Nick mused, "Well, don't worry too much—"

"I won't," I interrupted, "I've got you."

This put a smile to Nick's face – an adorably cute smile – and I reached over and kissed him on the cheek again, forgetting there was anyone else there.

When we got to school, Lilly, all decked in her very own Stella-approved Lola gear, was waiting out the front for me. She looked miserable. As I waved absently to her, it definitely looked like a case of double A&A blues to me.

"I'm taking it that they're here?" I asked, checking my hair was okay, in fear they might pull it out.

"Sure are," grumbled Lilly, "And they're just as snobby and pretentious as ever."

"Where are they?" I asked tentatively. I might as well get this over and done with.

"Trust me," Oliver chimed, "They're not hard to miss."

The next few seconds happened very fast… if Nick hadn't been standing behind me, I would have fallen flat on my face.

"Hey watch it!" Lilly defended for me angrily.

"C'mon Lil, it was probably an accident," I reasoned. Once they realized I was Hannah, I was a hundred percent sure they would apologize - and probably buy me lunch too depending how crazy they were.

But when I looked to see who the perpetrators were I was staring at the contempt-filled faces of the Double A Disasters themselves.

"Amber and Ashley?" I said aloud, surprised. I was betting on them holding our bags.

"Watch it one hit wonder!" Amber said nastily, "I'm not surprised you know our names and you'd do best not to forget them either!"

"Yeah!" said Amber slowly but just as rudely, "Don't forget our names! Wait… How _does_ she know our names?"

"Shut up, Ashley!" Lilly spat back, just as angrily as Amber had to me, "Hannah remembers her fans and you two were supposed to be amongst her biggest! Why are you guys acting so mean to her? After all, you only came to this school because you found out she'd be here!"

"Oh c'mon, even _I_ know that's not true!" answered Ashley.

From behind us, Joe put his arms in the hair and waved as if he were a huge big shot, "Ah ladies, don't fight! There's plenty of me to go around…"

Amber and Ashley just looked at him - then laughed in his face. Kevin was forced to bring Joe off his high horse for just a sec when Amber spoke again, "Don't get us wrong, we do absolutely love you guys, but we wouldn't have transferred here for you. Even we're not _that_ stalkerish."

"Fine then!" raged Oliver, "If you're not here for Hannah, except to make her life miserable, and you're not here because you love JONAS enough to want to be transferred to the academy, then why have you bothered coming to this school?"

Suddenly the doors of Horace Mantis swung widely open, and the snobbiest, most pretentious person, obvious ideal leader to the Double A Disasters to ever exist, stood there. "That would be, of course, because of me."

I knew that voice. I dreaded that voice with distaste. Did I mention how vain that voice was?

We all turned to see who had made such a grand entrance. Everyone was surprised – but none so much as me, just plain old Chloe 'Miley' Stewart, and I could have sworn it was my jaw that dropped the lowest.

**A/N: I know, it's a mean ending, but I had to write something that would get y'all hooked on again! Please review! I'm already halfway through chapter five and I'm really excited about it so the more feedback, the faster it gets published :)**


	5. School of Celebrity Rock

All Part of the Act

Summary: A series of Hannah Montana episodes in which the casting directors and writers of Hannah Montana decide to hire Nick Lucas (from the show JONAS) as Miley's Stewart's permanent love interest on her show. xNILEYx some xLoliverX. LEGAL

**A/N: Wow, you guys are so awesome! Even after I was so mean to you with my long absence, you still remembered my story and came back! I particularly want to make a special shout out to ****Mayniac**__**– I LOVE YOU!! And also to one of my favorite authors who so very kindly reviewed my story: ****XoXoNiLeY2010**

**Also my heart does a little leap when I see people subscribing to Story Alert/Favorite Author/Author Alert etc. but don't want to sound mean or anything, why not review as well? I know it's not everyone but I don't even care if you just write the letters NJK – It'll make me really happy if you reviewed :)**

**Aww much love love love to: AliasSpyCrazy, xDragonx and nileyfan#1. **

**Oh & I almost forgot: To my awesome reviewer: ****nileyfan#1****: none of my stories are on hiatus! I'll be updating **_**Before the Storm**_** weekly I promise! And this story probably every two-three days ;) I looked over my profile and realized why you thought it was on hiatus – sorry! I'll change it. **

~.~

School of Celebrity Rock

Previously on _Hannah Montana:_

_From behind us, Joe put his arms in his hair and waved as if he were a huge big shot, "Ah ladies, never fear- there's plenty of me to go around…"_

_Amber and Ashley just looked at him - then laughed in his face. Kevin was forced to bring Joe off his high horse for just a sec when Amber spoke again, "Don't get us wrong, we do absolutely love you guys, but we wouldn't have transferred here for you. Even we're not that stalkerish."_

"_Fine then!" raged Oliver, "If you're not here for Hannah, except to make her life miserable, and you're not here because you love JONAS enough to want to be transferred to the academy, then why have you bothered coming to this school?"_

_Suddenly the doors of Horace Mantis swung widely open, and the snobbiest, most pretentious person, obvious ideal leader to the Double A Disasters to ever exist, stood there. "That would be, of course, because of me." _

_I knew that voice. I dreaded that voice with distaste. Did I mention how vain that voice was?_

_We all turned to see who had made such a grand entrance. Everyone was surprised – but none so much as me, just plain old Chloe 'Miley' Stewart, and I could have sworn it was my jaw that dropped the lowest._

~.~

Behind the scenes, at the Horace Mantis Academy school cafeteria, Jackson Rod Stewart was busy at work cooking student's lunches. He was having a nice peaceful time until his manager showed up and Jackson was forced to roll his eyes at the very sight of him.

"Hellooo Jackson," Rico smiled evilly, "Can I ask you one question… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Jackson's little boss with a big voice was very annoying and not very nice to Jackson most of the time.

"Geez, Rico, I don't know…. er, EXACTLY WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO! Duh!" Jackson was standing over a huge pot of steaming beef and beans. He had been forced to wear a ridiculous Italian chef hat that had the Horace Mantis school mascot on it, not because it was a requirement, no, but because Rico always made it a point to use every opportunity he had to make fun of Jackson.

"Really?" Rico questioned, slightly rolling his 'r's, "Because as I remember quite clearly, I told you to cook the Rico Mexican Chili! This is nothing but a big stewing pot of beef and beans!"

Jackson opened his mouth to protest when a dazzling kitchen hand that he hadn't seen at Rico's before, caught his eye and winked at Rico. She was most likely Miley's age with night-sky hair and dark brown eyes, and she, unlike Jackson, was not wearing a goofy hat. In fact, she had a perfectly sewn bright red designer labeled French beret.

"C'mon Rico," she cooed, "Give the kid a break, I'm sure the chili's fine! Mind if I taste?"

Rico rolled his eyes, "Of course not _mamacita_. Not unless you mind the risk of being poisoned?"

The dazzling girl shrugged and dipped a small ladle into the pot. There were a few moments of bated silence as she tasted the recipe. She finally swallowed.

"Well?" Rico demanded, "How was it? Or is it so foul that you've been rendered speechless? I ain't liable, I informed you of the risks!"

"Chillax Rico, it's turned out fine! So, give the kid a break now, okay?"

Jackson beamed, "Thanks! Hey, you look rather familiar, have we met?"

Rico swiftly barred Jackson's too obvious pickup line; he couldn't stand someone defending his ill-fated employee, "Now hold it here _chica, _Jackson might be a little slow but I know who you are. The question is—what do you want?"

It was then that the supposedly sweet girl gave up her strawberry charade as she placed each of her arms around Rico and Jackson in a rather friendly manner, "Okay, fine, you caught me. Now… do any of you happen to know Hannah Montana?"

"Sure!" Jackson chimed, clearly unimpressed, "She's my stupid si-"

He stopped dead as he realized what he had been about to say, "Si-singer. She's a stupid singer."

The girl smiled wickedly at Jackson's response (a smile that could have easily rivaled Rico's), "Excellent!" she claimed happily, "Now have I got a job for you…"

She whispered a devious plan into each boy's ears. Rico smiled nodding and Jackson agreed however reluctantly. "Say, miss, what's your name? You're a sweet catch but I wasn't trying to pick you up earlier; I'm so _sure_ I've see you on TV before…"

She readjusted her beret, "Of course you have, darling. They call me Mikayla."

~.~

_Meanwhile elsewhere, in the hallways of Horace Mantis Academy, Miley and her friends are having a discussion…_

Lilly, Oliver and I were walking to our lockers, furious over the events of the morning. Or at least I was. Nick, Kevin and Joe were walking silently behind us listening to our rebuttal. Lilly complained. "I just can't believe she recruited Amber and Ashley as her two little sidekicks! Of all the nerve! Hannah, I feel your pain, I was sooo looking forward to having them carrying our bags too…" Lilly groaned, though she had no reason to complain when Oliver was holding her bags anyways.

"Ah well, at least you girls can't say you're not used to it." Oliver reasoned, "They officially hate you now as much as they hate Miley and Lilly. So well done Hannah, looks like life didn't take very long to be normal."

I knew Oliver was right, I hadn't expected this amount of normalcy when I agreed to keep it real as Hannah, but that wasn't what was eating at me. It was that conniving mean little— "I knew Hannah coming to Horace Mantis was a bad idea! She's turned the school into Jack Black's very own School of Celebrity Rock! Hannah enrolls and the rest follow."

"Okay rewind," Joe said, stepping in, "Everyone's following JONAS, remember? Technically _we_ were the first celebrities here."

"No Joe," corrected Kevin, "Technically _I_ was, because I'm the oldest which means I come first in everything."

"But, dude, we all started at Horace at the same time!"

"The oldest!" Kevin repeated, "I was born first therefore I am always first."

Joe looked almost defeated. "Yeah but Nick can still smash your hacky-sack record…" he mumbled.

Kevin had heard him "Really?" he asked, "I'd like to meet this Sir Nicholas fellow. Tell him I have two words for him: Guitar and Hero."

"Kevin?" Oliver said looking a little confused, "You should know who that 'Nick fellow' is; he's only been your second youngest brother for about eight years and your youngest brother for about seven years before that!"

"Guys!" I interrupted, "Are all your conversations like this? Like, extremely weird? Hannah was invited to come here. Were any of you invited? No, so she wins. And Kevin, You won't ever be able to use the age excuse on Hannah. Age has nothing to do with coming first when you're up against a girl."

"Okay Hannah?" Kevin said, switching back to seriousness, "Firstly, you gotta stop talking about yourself in third person. Trust me, I'd know, I do it all the time and then Joe gets on my case and starts talking about himself in third person until I realize how very uber weird it is. Plus don't worry if those snooty girls hate on you, not everybody likes us either, and we're totally fine with that."

"Thanks Kev, except I talk about Hannah like that out of habit because she sorta is like another person to me. And what's bothering me is not that they're no longer fans, it's who they're following now instead."

We made our way into the lunch cafeteria where we managed to get a table together. Nick had been kinda silent and I gripped his hand gently, telling him, "I wish I knew what she was doing getting my fans to rally on me like that, y'know. She had no right, she _has_ no right—"

"Actually…" Nick began stretching and tentatively putting his other hand around my shoulder, "I'd cut her a little slack, I mean I think I speak for everyone when I say we know how crazy some fans can get." As if to prove his point, from across two tables away, Nick returned the wave that Macy Misa was executing to him. "The Double Disasters probably realize how easy she is to manipulate and are trying to ride off her fame band wagon. Take it as a compliment that they didn't pick you to do that. They probably know you're too humble for that sorta thing."

While he had made an excellent comeback after initially trying to convince me that I should 'cut her some slack,' I was still not happy with her being here.

"Brace yourself!" Lilly said, gasping, "Mikayla's coming this way."

She reached over to our table with a very unconvincing fake smile, "Guys! How are you?" While she had been speaking to all of them her eyes were clearly focused on Nick and while I knew I had no reason to be jealous it bothered me anyway.

But not as much as it bothered me when Nick let go of my hand and stood up to hug her, "Mikayla, how are you?"

My mouth dropped open and without Nick seeing, Mikayla childishly stuck her tongue out at me as if to acknowledge she knew I wasn't happy. I opened my mouth to say something to her but quickly caught Joe in the background, furiously waving his hand under his head as if silently telling me to drop it. That was the final straw.

"Should I really, Joe?" I asked aloud and everyone turned to look at us, "Why is that exactly?"

He knew what I was talking about but then decided to make it apparent that he did not want to get involved, "So, Lola, love that prank character Otis you played one time. You make a pretty convincing guy!"

"Yeah funny story that—answer Hannah's question Joe!" Thank God Lilly was here.

Mikayla, however, interrupted, "Hannah? Oh my God, I didn't notice you! How are you?"

I wasn't buying it. How stupid did she think I was? "Excuse me? Why the hell should you suddenly care? You were hoping I was going to die the last time you met me, remember?"

What the hell was she playing at? Looking all sweet and innocent as though she had _no_ clue what I was talking about. It wasn't until Nick nudged me in a _what-are-you-doing_ moment that I realized: she was purposely putting this act on in front of him. Fine, she could sure try, but she definitely was not going to make me look bad in front of Nick.

"Oh Mikayla! I'm sorry!" I apologized as genuinely as I could withholding with great difficulty the urge to throw up, "I must have confused you with another mean pop star who can't sing and also wears a cheap berets."

"Speaking of berets," Kevin interrupted purposely trying to diffuse an awkward situation, "Once we retire from JONAS I'm designing my own beret line—any takers?"

Joe sighed with happiness, "Kevin, I do not know where you get it from but your ideas sometimes are pure genius."

"Thanks, Joe!" smiled Kevin.

Oliver laughed but did not agree, "I highly doubt Kevin gets these ingenious ideas often. I asked him what Frankie would like for his birthday and he told me to—"

"Hire an otter that can play the trumpet?" Nick finished, "Yeah, Frankie actually wanted that."

Nick looked over to me and winked and I smiled but our moment was ruined by Mikayla's loud inappropriate laughter, "Oh Nick, I love how you know your brother's so well. The way you're so family-oriented, it's so inspirational. Speaking of which, I met the cutest little boy, Rico, in the kitchen. He's only got one worker in there with him so I promised to give him a hand. I'll catch up with you later."

"See ya," Nick waved, "I wonder if she could use some extra help?"

"Don't mention it!" I said quickly, "I'll go see if she needs any. Coming, Lilly?"

I made a quick farewell to Nick kissing him on the cheek and then taking Lilly's hand we ran towards the kitchen. Mikayla had obviously been waiting for us. "Hello Hannah. Thought you might come to check on me. Lucky I've got backup."

Besides her Ashley and Amber stood by looking as unthreatening as possible. I turned to Lilly and we both started laughing, "You expect us to be scared of them? What are you gonna do? Get your minions to attack us with their nail files?"

"My girls aren't my only help," Mikayla whispered, and behind her Rico stepped out with a bowl of what smelt like chili in his hand. I raised an eyebrow, still unimpressed, and that's when Jackson stepped out too.

"Jackson?" I exclaimed, "_You're_ helping her?"

"Oh that's right!" Mikayla remembered, "I forgot, you two used to go out!"

Oh sweet niblets! I totally forgot about the time that paparazzi had totally misinterpreted me hanging out with Jackson and told the whole world we were going out… that was soo last year.

"Whatever, Mikayla, trust me, I'm over Jackson! What do you want?"

Mikayla smiled, "Nick, of course. He may be going out with you but not for much longer if I have anything to do with it".

"Nick's not going to fall for your stupid games so just stay away from him!" Lilly argued, "In fact, just stay away from all of us!"

"She won't have to go near them, losers!" Amber answered, "Nick will be coming to her and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to stop that!"

"Nick's _my_ boyfriend," I reminded them, "I trust him with all my heart. If he wants to be friends with Miss Fake over here then fine because Nick's a smart guy and eventually he'll see straight through her like we all do."

Mikayla was interrupted by her JoBros ringtone as her phone started ringing, "Excuse me, I've got to take this. It's my boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Geez, I felt sorry for him being stuck with Mikayla-- she was obviously only using him if she had just admitted she was going after Nick!

"C'mon, Miley," urged Lilly, "They're not worth our time. Besides, I'm hungry and I'll need my energy if I'm taking Nick's record on at hacky-sack later."

I shrugged, there was nothing else to say or do and Lilly was right, "Yeah, c'mon let's go…"

I turned around, ignoring them all, but once again Mikayla's loud inappropriate voice filled my ears, "I'm helping out in the kitchen at the moment, darl. Of course! I miss you too, Jake!!"

**~.~**

**A/N: Well done to ****XoXoNiLeY2010 ****who got the surprise right: Miss Mikayla. I watch **_**Wizards**_** and I like Selena's character on that show but Selena Gomez & the Scene: not a big fan. I'm not biased, I really tried to like her, and I mean Nick tried too so she must be worth something. I've got nothing against her but her music sucks, just too repetitive and fake especially her computer-generated voice. Viva la Miley! And also THANK YOU to an old reviewer ****barkaduter6teen ****who suggested Jake Ryan come to Horace Academy. I know I've been getting a lot of other suggestions for Miley to ditch Hannah and blow her secret but honestly… would she really cave that easily on her show? I wanna make this like the television series. Bear with me; I know she'll eventually cave like she did in her movie but it won't be any time soon :) Got any more suggestions? ****Please**** review and let me know what you think xoxo smileyniley487**


	6. Sweet Saucy Niblets!

All Part of the Act

Summary: A series of Hannah Montana episodes in which the casting directors and writers of Hannah Montana decide to hire Nick Lucas (from the show JONAS) as Miley's Stewart's permanent love interest on her show. xNILEYx some xLoliverX. LEGAL

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates but pls let me explain: Back in January, I watched **_**Nick Jonas & The Administration**_ **live on YouTube to suffice the fact that I can't attend his concerts because I live on the other side of the world. His performances were so awe-inspiring and he's just aMAzing—but they made me sad :(**

**They made me sad because Selena Gomez was there. Crying over his songs (Nick refuses to say who they're about) and chumming up to Kevin Sr. and leaving shows with Nick and hanging out in the park with Nick, playing golf with Nick and getting in the car with Nick and this was all so recent (January) and so secret and I'm confused. And everyone reckons they were 'on again'; (which if they are fine because all I want is for Nick to be happy)… but it makes it so god damn hard to write Nick and Miley being in love when he's being seen with Selena all the time. Of course, 'Miam' doesn't help either.**

**Please read + review!**

~.~

Sweet Saucy Niblets!

Previously on _Hannah Montana:_

_Mikayla was interrupted by her JoBros ringtone as her phone started ringing, "Excuse me, I've got to take this. It's my boyfriend."_

_Boyfriend? Geez, I felt sorry for him being stuck with Mikayla-- she was obviously only using him if she had just admitted she was going after Nick!_

"_C'mon, Miley," urged Lilly, "They're not worth our time. Besides, I'm hungry and I'll need my energy if I'm going to beat Nick's record at hacky-sack later."_

_I shrugged, there was nothing else to say or do and Lilly was right, "Yeah, c'mon let's go…"_

_I turned around, ignoring them all, but once again Mikayla's loud inappropriate voice filled my ears, "I'm helping out in the kitchen at the moment, darl. Of course! I miss you too, Jake!!"_

~.~

I still hadn't let go of what Lilly and I had discovered. After hearing Mikayla was going out with Jake again, I had become incredibly antsy. It wasn't bothering me the fact that he was dating again, I was too, it just bothered me that of all the boys Mikayla could have chosen, she was manipulating Jake. I knew I didn't owe him anything which was why helping him didn't seem to make any sense but the facts were still true, staring at me in the face.

The boy whose heart Mikayla was using belonged to _Jake_.

If it was anyone else I wouldn't care, but the last time Jake and I met we had agreed to stay friends. We couldn't go out with each other without both being insanely jealous when we were apart so we ended it. But we hadn't ended on bad terms, he was still my friend, and there was no way I was going to let Mikayla use him!

"So… what are we going to do about it?" Lilly asked, sighing. She of all people knew that my harebrained schemes were sometimes well… _harebrained. _And that_, _whatever I was planning, I couldn't involve Nick. There was just something wrong about involving your new beau to help out with a situation that was going to benefit your ex. True, Nick and I didn't spend every waking moment together, as much as we'd really, really, like to and it suddenly hit me when the best time to go visit Jake would be.

"Well, I'm not seeing Nick after school because he's in a JONAS rehearsal so what if we go then?"

"Straight after school?!" Lilly asked, "And how do you suppose you're going to manage sneaking into _Jake Ryan's _house with you dressed as Hannah Montana?"

"I was thinking I could feint sick and run into a bathroom and come out as Miley?"

Lilly laughed, "Yeah like maybe not, unless you want your secret broadcasted to the world."

I shrugged, "Okay, at the moment I'm disguising Miley as Hannah—what if I disguised Hannah as someone else? I'm pretty sure I have a black wig in my locker…"

"Oh that's great!" Lilly responded sarcastically, "You're gonna go as Emo Hannah? The only way you're _not_ recognizable as Hannah, is if you're Miley, and there is absolutely NO way Miley can be seen coming out of Horace Mantis Academy especially when Ashley, Amber and Mikayla, who FYI hate you, go here too."

"Thanks," I smiled, incredibly not happy, "But I think I'll stick with the black wig. I'm pretty sure there's a pair of glasses in my Hannah suitcase too and hey, if Clark Kent can wear glasses and disguise his Superman alter-ego I'm pretty sure Hannah can. I'm Super Girl after all, right?"

~.~

That afternoon, Nick and I had made plans to be alone. Since he was off at his JONAS rehearsal after school and I had the Jake-thing planned with Lilly, we had agreed to make time for each other. I was waiting for him on the bench in the school's tiny glass atrium in the middle of the hallway. Nick shortly joined me and I giggled because it looked like he had been running.

"Hey… Hannah," Nick greeted, smiling at me with such intense passion that I was so amazed at how I hadn't melted on the spot already, "Thanks for meeting me out here for lunch. It's great how we can have time that just belongs to us. Do me a favor and disregard anything Joe and Kevin tell you about me."

I laughed quietly, "Why, what can I expect to avoid?"

Nick started munching slowly on the sandwich his mom had made him for him. It was a wonder no one thought less of him because he didn't have like a cook or something hand deliver his food to him. He was such a rock star but his normal life was so attractive to me. "Well," he grinned, "They haven't stopped making fun of me since we started going steady and I fear you're going to get caught in the mix. They've warned me that they're onto us, they've even tried to blackmail me in a 'haha this is what you get for being our brother' kind of way. Ultimately, they'll probably try to tell you the shower is full of sheet music again, or that every inch of my locker is covered in photos of you or that I've been talking about you 24/7, uttering your name in my sleep..."

I blushed, gathering Nick's hand in my own, "They haven't said anything of the sort," I gushed, rubbing noses with him, "I mean, Joe _has_ told me, you've been smiling a lot more and Kevin _did_ say that you seem to be more inspired these days but generally speaking, I think they're happy for you. Besides you've got too much on them for them to hold this on you."

Nick fake yawned and strategically placed his arm around me, "Hey, I heard you got an A in AP Spanish and if it's all right with you, I really need your help. I can stun audiences but I can't trick Señor Lopez."

I wasn't fooled and a smile quickly spread across my face, "Nick of Jonas, are you lying to me?" I smiled, "I happen to know you aced your Spanish exam only yesterday, after your mom stuck it on the fridge with one of her magnetic golden stars with your face on it!"

It was his turn to blush, he had obviously forgotten his mom's trademark star awards, "Okay, you caught me out!" he admitted, "Stella is Joe's Math's tutor… and I was… really only hoping for an excuse to spend more time with you."

I paused; Nick and I totally reminded myself of Oliver and Lilly. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous and so incredibly sweet. Are all boys like this? Or was I just so incredibly lucky? Slowly, I closed the gap between us, "So how much of what your brothers might possibly tell me is true?" I asked, whispering now, while taking in his scent.

"All of it," Nick whispered back as our lips met and I became lost in a world that was so far away from where we were physically.

~.~

I couldn't put the blame on anyone else but myself. Lilly had warned me that this wouldn't have worked out but, no, I was determined that no one would have recognized me if I disguised Hannah with a different colored wig when we came out of Horace.

I was wrong.

"JAKE!! JAKE!!!" Lilly and I yelled together, banging on the door of his incredibly luxurious beach home, "JAKE!! LET US IN!!"

Though they were closely behind us, Lilly and I had reached our destination before they had caught onto where we were. Thanking God quietly, I heard the locks of Jake's door open, and there, the whole bronzed blonde lot of the Zombie Slayer stood. He had just come out of the pool: topless, might I add, and was ruffling his hair with a large red beach towel. I couldn't be stunned right now with more pressing things to worry about. I mean, for a while, it seemed like he didn't even recognize us, but then he shook his head muttering, "M-miley?"

"No! It's Hannah, now let us in!" Lilly and I pushed past Jake and shut his front door behind us, "Oh my god that was so close!!"

Besides me, Lilly was desperately trying to catch her breath as well, "I swear to God Miley, I heard them yelling _Emo Hannah_ at us!!"

"What's going on?" Jake interrupted, "What happened to your hair? Why are you wearing glasses? And why have you run to my house all the way from Seaview High?"

"I'm sorry Jake," I apologized, throwing off my stupid wig and glasses, "But you must've heard, Hannah's going to Horace Mantis Academy now and when I heard you were in town, I just had to come see you."

Jake snorted, "Ah that's right! You're going out with that guy from JONAS, aren't you? Did you come all the way here to rub it in my face? Because you _know_ Mikayla and I are officially together again, right?"

What was going on? Something didn't feel right. Jake seemed… angry? "Jake, I thought we were still friends and I'm not letting go of that. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset, Miley, it's just I can't believe you start dating some guy and then suddenly it's okay for you to be Hannah 24/7." From on top of his table, he pulled several magazines: Nick and I were on every cover. So then Jake _did_ know about my transfer into Horace Mantis. He kept talking, clearly there was _something_ bothering him. "The Miley I know would never compromise who she was for anyone. I thought the whole point of your alter ego was so that people would like you for you and not just because you're famous. What the hell are you doing hiding behind Hannah? Does your new boyfriend know the truth about who you are?"

"Jake, it's not like that, I'm not hiding from anything nor am I compromising who I am. Nick knows my secret; and of course being Hannah 24/7 is dangerous. I know what the consequences are. I know this'll ruin any shred of normal that I hold onto."

His composure seemed to calm a little with my answer, "Look that's fine, and I respect that, and you know I'll always keep your secret, but then… what are you doing?"

Lilly turned, stared at my blank face for just a second and decided to step in. "It's an exercise," she offered, "She started dating Nick and she couldn't get over how normal and everyday his life was even though he's like a huge rock star so he suggested for her to go to Horace with him so that she could see firsthand how normal everything could be while she was Hannah."

There was an awkward silence after Lilly's incredibly accurate explanation. Jake was the first to break it, speaking quietly, "So it's all part of an act?"

I nodded, "Right. All part of the act."

He picked up my black wig and Clark Kent glasses off the floor, throwing his towel onto the lounge and handing the props back to me, "So, Miley – I mean, _Hannah_ - that still doesn't explain why you're at my house."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I had to tell you something so I decided to come here straight after school-- except it's sorta hard to escape to anywhere when you're Hannah and no one, not even the dumbest of the paparazzi, fell for the disguise."

"I totally understand," replied Jake, "That's why if I wanna swim in private, I use my backyard instead of the beach… so… what exactly did you have to tell me?"

I froze. How exactly do you tell your friend once boyfriend that a girl you absolutely hated (who was incidentally also your ex's new beau) was trying to put the moves on your new boyfriend and was using you?

Once again, Lilly came to my rescue, "Mikayla's using you!" she said very quickly, summing up what was happening in one three-word short sentence.

"What?" Jake asked, "How do you know that?"

"I'm sorry Jake," I said quietly, "It's true. She's been all over Nick today. She's trying to steal him away from me and now I have to pretend to like her, because she's Nick's friend, and I don't want to fight with him over her."

I didn't want to, but I waited for the moment to hear Jake's heart break at the revelation—except it never did. "Oh well, I'm really sorry she's flirting with that JONAS kid but I can't be sorry that she's using me."

Hot topless ex-boyfriend say what?

"JAKE!" I stopped him right there, "Look, I know things didn't work out between us but that doesn't mean, under ANY circumstance, that it's okay for her to use you!"

He grinned shyly, shaking his head, "No really, it's okay—I'm using her too."

There was something in his voice that didn't sound too sincere when he admitted that but I didn't want to press any further. On the way to Jake's house, Nick had texted me to come watch them rehearse and I was sorta running late for that. "Well," I said, "As long as the 'using' is a two way lane, I guess I'm done here then."

Jake smiled, "Thanks Miley, I really appreciate you coming all the way over here because you were worried about me."

His eyes lit up and his winning smile plastered right onto his face and besides me I could see Lilly's eyes growing wide as if she were about to puke. Jake was doing that whole adorable puppy thing I was so used to when he liked me but… Oh no. This wasn't going down _that _lane again. I mean, I liked Jake, sure, but I also had a new boyfriend, one that I was head over heels crazy for. "Yeah sure thing, Zombie Slayer! What are friends for?"

I left the house hurriedly after that, not wanting to stay when things were so awkward.

"Do you think he's making up that stuff about Mikayla?" Lilly asked me voicing my thoughts aloud as we climbed into Hannah's limo towards the JONAS house.

"I don't know," I shrugged getting in next to Lil, "But the main thing is, he knows. And I'm not going to distract myself too much over Jake when I have my relationship with Nick to concentrate on. I can't wait to see them rehearse. Nick is so talented."

We could hear the JONAS rehearsal all the way from inside the limo as we pulled up on Jonas Street. I checked to make sure my wig was still intact – I couldn't wait to pull the thing right off when I got inside - and headed towards their front door. The windows were open, no wonder the music was so loud, and the smell of Nick's excellent baking reached my nose.

"Wow, look, there's flour everywhere!!" Lilly laughed, pointing in threw the window. I looked inside. Sure enough there was evidence of Nick's cooking everywhere. No doubt, Joe, Kevin and Frankie had tried to help. I paused, smiling to myself. From where we stood, I could see Nick casually beating away on the drums with a rare smile attached to his face. The smile Joe swore to me he only ever wore when I was around. The fact made me mush up all inside that music was the only other thing that could make Nick that happy.

Joe was beating out vocals on his mic; I didn't recognize the song they were singing. The guys had been coming up with a lot of new stuff lately and Kevin had hinted to me earlier that it had something to do with Nick being in love. I couldn't wait a second longer. Like a moth to a flame, I was being magnetically pulled to my new boyfriend.

"Wait," Lilly asked pulling me out of my Nick-dream, "Isn't that Mikayla dancing with Kevin?"

I swallowed, determined not to be jealous with the fact, "That doesn't matter. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out I've just been to Jake's house."

Lilly shot me a quizzical look, "Are you sure you wanna mention that fact in front of Nick?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "He has no reason to be jealous of me… I have no feelings for Jake whatsoever. And if he can hang out casually with Mikayla, why can't I go and see Jake?"

"Hmm, I don't know!" Lilly answered sarcastically, playing with Lola's hair, "Maybe because you and Jake have dated multiple times and he and Mikayla are only friends?"

I had nothing, "Yeah, that's probably a good point. Still, I can't wait to go inside, throw my arms around Nick and watch her seethe with jealously."

I was just about ready to knock on the door when Lilly stopped me again, "WAIT!" she whispered urgently.

"What is it this time?" I asked impatiently. My magnetic attraction to Nick was calling me. Sure, I would still have to keep the stupid blonde wig on in front of Mikayla but I would do anything to see him right now.

"No," Lilly defended, "You're going to want to see this… who's that dancing with Frankie?"

The Bonus JONAS flew around the room, hands linked with a certain brunette, I failed to recognize. "What does it matter?" I shrugged, "It's probably Macy or Stella's dyed her hair or…"

"Or someone who looks just like you?" Lilly suggested.

"Don't be crazy!!" I joked, "There's only one person in this whole world that looks like me and there is no way that…"

I stopped, Frankie had stopped spinning and so had the mystery girl. I stared desperately at Lilly; there was only one word now that could be said right at this moment from the both of us. "Luanne," we both whispered to each other staring at mild shock at the disaster that was happening under our very eyes in the JONAS home.

~.~

**A/N:**

**I know, cliffie again, but I'm going to do my best to update, Nelena sightings or not :) Of course, reviews always help! Plus, as you know I always have **_**Previously **__**on Hannah Montana**_** segments, I was hoping to do **_**Coming up Next**__** on Hannah Montana.**_** What do you think?**

**It's just, I thought there was hope for Niley when they performed **_**Before the Storm **_**in Texas**_**. **_**Nick even said on the Facebook Live Chat that **_**Before the Storm**_** was the most personal song for him on the album. But seeing them both with other people does make it so hard to write Niley :(**

**I got over the real-life fluff for a little while and decided to start writing again when I got my copy of Hannah Montana Season 3 and JONAS season 1 tho, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ;) PLEASE REVIEW **

**AND lastly, apologies to ****Mayniac** ** for being weird. She knows what I'm talking about ;) Mayniac, you got my PM's right? Also thank you for inspiring the cliffie in this chapter :)**

**Please, please review :) Please?**

**Also feel free to add me to twitter: www . twitter . com /mariannevazquez**


End file.
